Hogwarts New Students
by One of the Colorless
Summary: The randomness that occurs when Eyeshield 21 characters end up in Hogwarts. Rated for language. No set update schedule.
1. Chapter 1: Preparations

"You want us to do _**what**_!"

Yoichi Hiruma looked calmly around him at those assembled; one Kobayakawa Sena, Seijuro Shin, Haruto Sakuraba, Kongo Agon, Kongo Unsui, Kakei Shun, Mizumachi Kengo, The Kid, Kaitani Riku, Hayato Akaba, Sasaki Kotaro, Takeru Yamamoto and Karin Koizumi. Obviously, the one who spoke was Kobayakawa Sena.

"There is no 'want' involved. We are all going to a wizarding school," Agon snorted. "You expect us to believe that _wizards,_" here he snorted again, "actually exist." Hiruma grinned creepily. "Yes. Here are your letters." Hesitantly (in Sena's case) those assembled took their letters and read them. "Oddly enough, it appears that we all have the ability to become wizards, or in Koizumi's case, witches." Kakei Shun was the next to speak. "Why haven't we heard of this before?" Hiruma shrugged. "Apparently our powers 'manifested late' or something. So who's coming?"

* * *

Everyone in attendance looked at each other warily. Obviously, this was hard for all of them to believe but there was no reason for Hiruma to lie to them and everything looked legit. Especially the owls neatly lined up on the windowsill. "U-um... I guess I'll go. It sounds interesting after all. Haha..." All eyes turned towards Kobayakawa Sena. He was the _last _person anyone expected to volunteer to go. Kaitani Riku and Takeru Yamamoto spoke up next saying that they had to go to protect their friend. Sena smiled at them gratefully. Seijuro Shin and Kakei Shun grunted their assent while Hayato Sakuraba and Mizumachi Kengo chose to accompany their friends. The Kid found it an interesting opportunity and Hayato Akaba decided it would be a good place to work on his 'rhythm.' Sasaki Kotaro, not to be outdone, immediately agreed. Kongo Agon, refusing to lose to the trash, accepted so of course his twin did too. Karin Koizumi just didn't see a reason not to go so she went as well. So the owls were sent off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry confirming the new arrivals.

Buying wands was an... interesting affair to say the least. Olivander was of course surprised by the mere number of people whom he was selling wands to. The Wand selection itself was hectic. Yoichi Hiruma and Kongo Agon both got darkwood wands with vampire fangs (they glared at each other the whole time and Olivander kept mumbling something about dark magic.) Seijuro Shin got a yew wand also with a dragon heart string while Haruto Sakuraba got vinewood with unicorn hair. Kaitani Riku got a lightweight yew wand with a hippogriff feather (he was quite happy with it) and Kid got a vinewood wand with a phoenix feather. Karin got a pretty wand made of holly with Veela hair and Yamamoto got a holly wand with a phoenix feather. Kongo Unsui got an interesting wand, darkwood with ghost's breath while Kakei Shun got ebony with dragon heart string The ever-hyper Mizumachi Kengo got holly with dragon heart string while Akaba and Kotaro both got yew with unicorn hair, (Kotaro was furious.) It took nearly half an hour for Sena to find a wand that suited him. Eventually he was taken into the very back of the shop where he found a wand made of Oak with a pixie wing. Apparently it was good for performing spells quickly.

After buying their wands the group of fourteen bought their robes and books before going to buy animals. Hiruma had somehow managed to find a loophole in the system which allowed him to bring Cerberus while Sena brought Pitt. Karin too brought her cat Rose while Mizumachi, Agon, Unsui, Akaba, Kotaro and Kid bought owls. Riku, Yamamoto and Sakuraba got cats while Shin, for reasons unknown, bought a toad.

Needless to say the train ride to Hogwarts was going to be _veeery _interesting this year..


	2. Chapter 2: The Train to Hogwarts

**Transfers POV**

And so, after a crash course in magic by some poor bloke that Hiruma hired, (*cough cough* blackmail *cough cough*) all fourteen transfers were miraculously caught up on the magic curriculum and before long it was time to board the train.

Fourteen people walked, cowered and stalked through King's Cross Station in London. Thanks to a handy-dandy translation spell they could all speak the language and were in the process of finding a certain platform 9 and 3/4. "So..." Agon sneered, "Where exactly is it?" Shin nodded in agreement. "It would be quite useful to know." Hiruma just snorted at the pair. "Look," he said pointing towards platform nine and ten. "How many pillars are in between those stations?" Karin frowned, "Four but I don't see how that... oh."

"Correct. Obviously the third pillar must be the 9 3/4 we're looking for." Mizumachi voiced the question everyone was thinking. "But... how do we get through a pillar?" the group had reached their destination by then and were quite curious. "Simple," Hiruma grabbed Sena, "like this!" and pushed him straight through the bricks. Riku, Sakuraba, Karin, Yamamoto, Mizumachi and Kotaro were all about to yell at their fanged friend but before they could he too walked through the wall. Silence. "So..." Kid began, "Who's next?"

**Golden Trio POV**

Rumors were flying around the train about the residents that filled the last compartment. There was supposedly a devil among them not that Hermione believed that. "Honestly," she scolded, "that's so rude!" Ron responded while Harry just shook his head at his friends bickering. "If you're so worried why not just go see for yourself?" The normally spacey Luna Lovegood said before going back to her issue of the Quibbler. Hermione was about to claim that they should do just that when the compartment door slid open and a small boy with wild brown hair stuck his head in.

"Um, excuse me," he began, "have you seen a tabby cat around here?" Ron was about to say no they hadn't and to bugger off before Harry interjected. "Nope sorry. Why is yours missing?" the tiny boy shook his head. "No, it's my friend's. She's not worried but I'm afraid that if we don't find it soon..." he trailed off here and bit his lip. "Well maybe we can help you find him! Are you a first year?" the boy stared at Hermione and was about to state that no, in fact he was a sixth year but a tall blond guy with a huge grin appeared first. "There you are Sena!" he beamed, "Karin found her cat so you can come back now." The boy smiled. "Really? That's good. I was afraid that Cerberus would get at her." Turning to the people in the compartment he bowed his head slightly. "Thanks for your help. Mph!" As he was turning to follow his blond friend Sena had run into somebody. Said person was not pleased and sneered down at the boy.

"Oh? Have you gained another fan Potter?" he said the name like it was an insult. "Fuck off Malfoy you git!" Ron spit out, eyes blazing, "Harry's twice the man you'll ever be!" The blond boy, Malfoy, narrowed his eyes. "Oh really? Well at least my parents didn't go die and leave me to a _murderer_." There was silence in the compartment as Hermione restrained Harry and Ron and Malfoy turned back to Sena. "Who are you anyway? A first year?" Sena was about to sigh and retort that no, he was not a first year, (why did people keep asking him that?) but the blond spoke up again. "Huh, you're actually pretty cute." Sena gaped, Harry gaped, Ron gaped, Hermione gaped, Luna gaped, hell even Crabbe and Goyle gaped. Somehow Harry managed to choke out, "Malfoy... you're _gay!_" Malfoy turned to glare again, "Bi actually, why got a problem with that?" He reached out and grabbed Sena who'd been trying to crawl away. "So, whaddya say? Wanna leave these deadbeats," he gestured at the laughing trio and their friends, "and come to my compartment?" Sena gulped nervously, "U-um n-no thanks... my friends are waiting in a different compart-gack!" Malfoy grinned evilly, "Nonsense," he purred making Ron gag, "I insist that-"

A loud cackle cut him off. "So this is where you were fucking shrimp? You can't go ten minutes without getting into some sort of predicament can you!" Angrily Malfoy turned towards whatever it was that caused everyone in the compartment to go wide-eyed in shock but stopped dead in horror for standing behind him was the most terrifying teenager he'd ever seen. The blond had a tall lean build accented by the black jeans and dark blue sweater he was wearing. His pointed ears were ringed with hoops and his pointed teeth gleamed wickedly. The fact that he was holding an AK-47 over his shoulder (and it seemed to actually be working) wasn't helping his image either.

Grimacing Malfoy pushed past the devil and dragged Sena with him while grinning wickedly. "So? What are you gonna do about it you fairy?" Everyone in the immediate vincity winced and Sena was preparing for a round of bullets when Malfoy backed straight into someone. Said person, a tanned young man with dreadlocks and sunglasses peered down and growled. "What the hell do you think you're doing trash? Get your hands off the chibi before I rip you in half." The devil cackled again. "For once I agree with you dread-head. Let's kick his ass!" the terrifying duo was just reaching for their wands when a gruff voice interjected. "I wouldn't. You might hit Sena." A broad young man with black hair and a slight scowl stood next to a handsome blond who nodded in agreement. "Besides he shouldn't try anything. He's outnumbered." By now quite a crowd had gathered, all of who turned to stare at the occupants of the final compartment.

There were a lot of them. The tall blond from earlier, a tall boy with black hair and a scowl, a short kid with white hair, the dread-head without the hair, a man with stubble in a cowboy uniform, a pink haired guy with a guitar slung over his shoulder, a comb-holding man, a tall brunette and a chick were all standing in the aisle. And none of them were happy. "Kekekeke. You have until the count of three. If you don't release the shrimp by then..." The devil's eyes turned to the group behind him where Yamamoto was grinning and cracking his knuckles while the rest held out their wands, "it won't be pleasant."

"One," Malfoy gulped but didn't yield,

Agon picked up after Hiruma, "Two," Malfoy remained strong,

"Thr-" Sena was dropped as Malfoy screeched. He'd accidentally forgotten those still in the compartment next to him and they weren't too happy about being ignored. A crowd of angry football players immediately set upon the blonde while Hiruma turned to Sena, "You still alive fucking pipsqueak?" Sena nodded and Hiruma smirked. "Good, let's get back to the cabin." And he stalked off Sena trailing behind along with the rest of the group leaving a bloody Malfoy and a terrified populace behind.

Suddenly the sorting ceremony seemed a whole lot more interesting.


	3. Chapter 3: Sorting

By the train's arrival at Hogwarts news of the brawl had spread far and side. All resident nervousness was pushed to the back of everyone's minds as they eagerly anticipated the sorting ceremony.

Eagerness became apprehension at the realization of the possibility that some of the scarier transfer students might be in their house. The general populace gulped but snapped to attention as soon as Dumbledore began to speak. **(A/N: Yeah, he's still alive. Voldie hasn't been defeated yet in this, just subdued.)** They'd been so lost in thought that they hadn't realized that the Ceremony had ended, although the hat still sat on it's tri-legged stool as if waiting for something. Or someone.

"Welcome to, and back to, the hallowed halls of Hogwarts." There was a spattering of polite applause at the end of Dumbledore's first sentence. "This year we have some special guests. From the faraway land of Japan, please welcome the proud students of Shinryuji, Ojo, Seibu, Kyoshin, Bando, Tekaku and Deimon!" the door slammed open with a bang revealing all fourteen of the transfer students. They looked just as imposing in their school robes as they did in their common clothing and some students cowered backwards. McGonogall cleared her throat and twenty-eight eyes turned to her. "Ahem," she began, "the Sorting will be separated by school. If those from Shinryuji would please step forward?" the audience swallowed nervously as two young men, obviously brothers possibly twins, stepped forwards. "First off is Kongo Agon!" the brother with dreadlocks sauntered over to the stool and sat upon it, huffing irritably at the hat that was perched on his head.

_'Oho! What have we here?'_ Agon growled. _'You're quite the power-hungry one aren't you? But in reality you actually have a soft spot for-'_ "Shut your trap, hat!" Agon interjected. _'Alright alright sheesh! A man like you most certainly belongs in... _SLYTHERIN!"

Those at the green and silver table stiffened and Malfoy shrunk back as Agon took at seat and grinned cheekily at his brother who cast the Slytherins a slightly pitying look. "Kongo Unsui!"

The elder sat down calmly, stilling slightly when the hat was placed on his head so as not to dislodge it.

_'You're a pretty determined young man. But you have no drive for power wishing for your brother to possess it instead. You're quite loyal, that's a Gryfindor trait, but you also have a sharp mind. Hm... best put you in _RAVENCLAW!"

The blue table cheered and welcomed their new member with open arms. "Next up are those from Deimon!" Even Snape flinched when the devilish blond stepped forth and grinned, seemingly shielding t he tiny boy behind him. Ron nudged Hermione, "Isn't that Sena? Why is he with a guy like that?" She just shrugged. "They're from the same school. Maybe they only know each other?" Harry shivered slightly recalling what had happened to Malfoy, (he was currently hiding from the imposing dread-head sitting across from him.) "Something makes me doubt that."

"Kobayakawa Sena!" the boy gulped but was propelled forward by Hiruma's kick. He fidgeted nervously as the hat was placed onto his head.

_'Timid little thing you are.'_ Sena jumped in surprise. Hiruma hadn't said anything about a talking hat! _'You'll do anything for your friends though*. There's only one place for you really. _HUFFLEPUFF!"

**(A/N: For the plot Slytherins don't usually get along well with Hufflepuffs. You'll see why later. Also, I'll put people in classes with different houses and grades than in the books so if that bothers you you should get out.**

Sena sighed a bit getting a knock on the head from Hiruma as he passed him. "Hiruma Yoichi!"

The hat decided his place quickly but decided to chat for a bit.

_'You're incredibly cunning but pretty protective of that boy. Then again you all seem to be," _the hat laughed at the image of Malfoy that the blond conjured up. _"Yeah I don't like him either. He insulted me." _Hiruma snorted. _"Make his life Hell for me okay? _SLYTHERIN!"

Malfoy nearly fainted (again) as the scary blond sat down across from him and next to Agon. The pair glared at each other for a few seconds before splitting into identical grins causing both Unsui and Sena to glance at each other in nervous surprise. Both of the terrors turned their heads to look at Sena before quickly swiveling back towards Malfoy. Agon's knuckles cracked and Hiruma fingered his many weapons. The message was clear, touch the boy and _die. _

The Sorting went right along with Mizumachi in Gryfindor and Kakei in Ravenclaw. The Seibu duo both became Gryfindor's as well as Yamamoto although Karin ended up with the seat next to Sena at the Hufflepuff table. Kotaro was put in Ravenclaw and Akaba in Gryfindor. Shin too entered Gryfindor, nodding to Sena as he passed his table, while Sakuraba took the seat left open next to Karin.

Many of the older students (and some of the younger) looked at each other and wondered the same thing. What relationship did these strange teens have with each other? 

Sena had just finished eating and was getting ready to head up to his dorm when he was confronted by Luna Lovegood. "Excuse me but would please do me the favor of signing this?" Sena blinked but nodded and signed the parchment held out towards him. Luna positively beamed, "Thank you! My father and I just _love _your spirit Mr. Eyeshield." Sena blushed slightly and scurried off, just barely missing Hiruma's smug grin.

It was then that the trio walked up. "What was all that about?" Luna looked at Harry like he had a giant bug eating his face (which in her eyes he might have.) "You mean you don't know? Kobayakawa Sena is quite famous." Ron raised his eyebrows. "Famous?" Luna nodded wisely. "Oh yes quite. In fact they all are though Sena the most so." And with that she skipped off leaving three very confused seventh years in her wake.


	4. Chapter 4: Halloween Special Part 1

"A multi-school Halloween party?" McGonogall nodded. "Yes, and since the schools attending were the representatives from the triwizard tournament the headmaster wants you to greet them." Harry nodded in acknowledgment. "When will they be here?" The stern head of house checked the time. "In about... thirty minutes."

The Golden Trio blasted down the corridors and out the front door, past the transfer students who'd been setting something up near the quidditch pitch for the past month, and towards to front gates. Students who'd attended Hogwarts during the tournament waited expectantly for the exciting entrance they knew was coming. That is why when the only thing that happened was the arrival of the two schools' carriages they were sorely disappointed.

Not the transfers though, they were waiting with something akin to baited breath as the carriage doors slowly opened. As soon as the door opened a crack a black blur sped out of a Beauxbaton's carriage.

"Sena! Yoi-nii!" Ron and Harry gaped stupidly as a pretty girl with auburn-colored hair followed the black-haired pixie. "Hiruma! Sena!" Sena's face lit up like Christmas, "Mamori-neechan! Suzuna-chan!"

"Tch, you never grow do you squirt?"  
"Ya~ it's the Ha-ha brothers!"

"WE'RE NOT RELATED!"

The students of Hogwarts watched in awe as more and more people gathered around the new students until a shot was fired into the air by none other than the Devil himself; he was currently flanked by what appeared to be an oversized chestnut and an old man. "Perfect timing, fuckers. We just finished the new football field this morning. YA-HA!"

A/N: Sorry it's so short but I wanted it out for Halloween, please don't kill me! **cowers behind Hiruma** The next chapter will feature a football game and the chapter after that the Halloween Ball. This will be a three-part Halloween special after all. Oh and also...

Devil Bats: OotC does not own either Harry Potter or Eyeshield 21. Thanks for reading!

P.S. I was going to discontinue my story Muggle Studies but now I'm not so sure...


	5. Chapter 5: Halloween Special Part 2

_The Hogwarts students stared as a larger and larger group assembled around the transfers until a shot was fired into the air by the Devil who was being flanked by an oversized chestnut and an old man. "Perfect timing, fuckers. We just finished the field. YA-HA!"_

'Field? What field? Do they mean the quidditch pitch?' At the mention of the mysterious "field" the entire group went into a frenzy. "Who's playing against who?" Hiruma smirked. "It's been split up so that Deimon, Bando, and Kyoshin will face Shinryuji, Tekaku, Ojo, and Seibu."

"Uh... what are you talking about?" the third year who'd spoken squeaked in terror when Hiruma's eyes turned towards her. As one the visitors, transfers and Luna said, "American football!"

"American fruit bowl?" Hermione rolled her eyes. No Ron, American football. It's a muggle sport." The redhead frowned. "Why would they be playing a muggle sport?"

"Because they grew up with muggle remember?" Malfoy (aka the eavesdropping git) snorted. "Grew up with muggles huh? That explains a lot. Like their horrible taste in- _**SLAM! **_Suzuna who had been listening in had roundhouse kicked the annoying blond in the face, (she was, as is her usual, wearing roller blades.) "Don't talk about Karin like that!"

"Karin? I wath thalking abouth Sena!"

Suzuna cocked a confused eyebrow.

"Sena? What are you talking about Sena for? He's my boyfriend."

Malfoy did an impressive imitation of a fish.

"Plus Yoi-nii is dating Mamo-nee, (Ron deflated a little and was promptly elbowed by Hermione. Harry just rolled his eyes,) and hopefully Ha brother number one will confess to Karin soon." Juumonji made a strange choking noise in the back of his throat.

"B-but... I thought..."

"He's our honorary little brother dipshit trash." Agon peered at Unsui who'd said the line with him. "I have taught you well older brother. But yeah, we'd never EVER let him date a bastard like _you,_" he sneered.

"Uh... excuse me?" Harry was getting sick of waiting, "American football remember?"

"No." 

Staaare.

"Okay yes, but does anyone actually _know_ the rules?"

Silence and more staring.

"Fine." [insert football crash course here]

**After Crash Course**

"Woooow. So that's what you've been building? A football field?" The chestnut nodded in agreement. "Yep! I'm a linebacker, Musashi's a kicker and Hiruma's our quarterback. Sakuraba and Monta (he pointed at a monkey) are receivers; Shin, Kakei, and Mizumachi are linebackers,; Agon and Kid are quarterbacks; Juumonji, Kuroki, and Togani are on the line with Komosubi. Kotaro is a kicker and Yamato, Riku, Akaba, and Sena are-"

"Running backs," Luna said dreamily. "Although Sena is Eyeshield 21. He must have gotten on the good side of some flooflesnuppers. They make you run really fast."

"Riiiiight. Anyway... so that's what you guys were up to?"

"Ye-"

"This is nice and all but can we please get on to the actual party?" Although all were confused and a little scared that SNAPE of all people was saying this they reluctantly(?) agreed. "Meet in the Grand Hall in one hour. Break!"

Silent and confused staring.

"It's a reference. Just GO!"

Part 2 End

**A/N: This chapter was a lot of fun to write because it was kind of random. Part 3 is the ball and god only know when that'll be out. This story really has no plot after all but enjoy this update in the meantime!**

**P.S. Did I get everyone's positions right? If not please send me a message. And I know I didn't mention everyone, let's just say that they're somewhere else. _**

Disclaimer: I own both Harry Potter and Eyeshield 21 but only in my dreams.


	6. Chapter 6: The Ball of the Century?

"That was the lamest party ever."

Sena could do nothing but agree with his girlfriend, the party had been incredibly lame and lived up to none of the splendor from the year before. The majority of the students had left within an hour or two and the football players were no exception. Currently Sena and Suzuna were sitting out by the lake watching the stars. Hiruma and Mamori were off doing god knows what while everyone else had drifted off to either explore or catch up.

With a sigh Suzuna laid her head down onto Sena's shoulder. "Did you see that blond guy?" she asked, "What a dumb ass." Sena laughed. Madame Pomfrey had been unable to find the time to fix his face so he'd been walking around with a swollen nose the entire night. He'd attempted numerous times to get close to Sena but was constantly being driven off by the other transfer students. It was very entertaining to watch.

The scandal of the night was when Viktor Krum and Harry Potter started snogging in the middle of the ballroom while Ron fainted and most of the girls in attendance squealed. Who knew Suzuna's yaoi obsession would catch on so fast?

And so, with nothing else to do and no pressing worries, Sena contently snuggled up with his girlfriend and watched the drifting stars.

**A/N:  
OMG this took me FOREVER to get out! I am SO sorry but I just simply ran out of inspiration. I only wrote this small fluff 'cause I was bored and had nothing else to do. So anyway read, review, yada yada yada, I don't own Harry Potter or Eyeshield 21.**


End file.
